


I Remember You.

by OfficialFandomTrash (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Insanity by royalty, Inspired by Music, Trying to redeeem a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktors is being trained in the way of how to be a proper king in Ossa, like it does, power drives people insane. And, to keep his reputation, he goes along with his siblings to hurt the weakest Memorii. But still, everytime he sees those tears down his face and the blood dripping off his fur, he can't help but feel guilty. One letter to him could change things for better or worse. To prove he truly is worthy of the crown, Viktors is forced to kill is brother. Both men had sworn his safety in Nacal, though.<br/>-<br/>AKA-spoiler for An Angel's Heaven- Angel got a shit ton of development and Viktors is a good person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember You.

**Author's Note:**

> http://tazannathewolf.deviantart.com/art/Everything-Stays-When-I-Remember-You-633936377

A letter from Nacal had arrived that night. The day before, Prince Angel went missing in the middle of the night. Ossa had feel into a depression since the prince was lost.

The letter had driven the Memorii’s into an anger. Sabril was asked to read it in front of her family. So she did. She stood in front of the fireplace in the family room, the royals sitting in their chairs listening.

She cleared her throat, starting, “Dear Memorii family, how to say to you… sometime last night, your son had come to us. And… like a flame that flickers out too soon, he’s gone. He’s ours. We’re dedicating everyday to him. He’s changed our lives, he’s made our lives worthwhile. I know you’ll smile. I know you can go own. And I swear he’ll go on safely in this mountain. I’ll bleed and fight for them, sometimes it seems that’s all I do. But, if he builds a future starting tonight, we’ll make it right for him. We’ll clear the way for him to blow Ossa away. Someday, someday. Yeah, he’ll blow you all away… signed… _what?_ ” She stopped, rereading that name.

“Who’s it from? Where did our son go?” Her father pressed her.

Sabril growled to herself. She tore the letter in half and tossed it into the fire burning behind her. “Consolas. Edge. Nacal. Angel’s in Nacal. Under Asterre’s and Consolas’ roof. We won’t get him back if he has Edge to protect him, and we would seem like douches if we declared war on Nacal in such a time of peace.”

Claws let out his own loud, deep growl. He clenched his teeth, then sighed. “You’ve always been wise, Sabril.”

She acknowledged his praise with a flick of her ear, still watching the paper burn.

Torn scoffed. “I’m glad to be rid of him, he wasn’t use anyway. He was just a little Edge-repeat, fagginess and all!”

Viktors’ bit his tongue at his brother, pressing his knees to his chest in his chair. “Can you not feel sorry for a second, Torn? Are brother is gone forever with the closest thing to death. And you’re going to laugh at him? He’s not gay, either. He’s always had an eye on Arial.”

Torn glared at him, “Yeah. She’s a fag, too.”

“Is your little _Saffron_ then?” Viktors spat at him, putting his feet on the floor again, “Arial and Saffron had been dating before she left, _remember_ , dumbass?

Torn’s eyes narrowed, baring his fangs, “She only dated Arial to see if she was gay or not. And she isn’t, she never loved her.”

Viktors softly smiled, “Saffron only dated her to see what female-on-female _sex_ was like.” Blush dusted Torn’s cheeks, Viktors let out a soft giggle, “And… even with you, the pervert who doesn’t even try to hide his Playboy magazines… she’s still a virgin, isn’t she?”

Torn quickly stood up, his face now completely red in the half-light, and yelled his name at the top of his lungs, claws extending. Their father chuckled, giving Viktors a hard pat on his back.

“And you’ve always been the clever one. Good job, son.”

“Claws! He insulted my girlfriend! I will not stand for this!”

“Like how you stood for Thorn and Vine’s divorce?” Viktors stood, smiling to himself. Torn growled louder at him.

“That I had no say in!”

“As a superior to Vine, you could have guided her to a way to help work it out.”

Viktors walked away from the table.

“Son, where are you going?” Tattered asked before he reached the hallway leading to rooms.

“I’m going to address a letter back to a mister Edge Consolas.”

…

Viktors sighed, the pen was right next to him, the only thing he had written was the address to be delivered, and the first line.

_Nacal, Fallenhollie Street, 213._

_Dear Angel_

And he stopped there, not knowing how to go on. He wouldn’t write to Edge. If anything he need to speak to his brother. He blinked, staring at the blank paper for a moment, going down into a daydream for several moments.

A single tear fell down his cheek from the daydream he had. In his ruling, Ossa had fallen into despair. Angel, being the straight man to issues that he was, wasn’t there to help him make choices. Only Sabril was, and she didn’t exactly think through all outcomes.

Roughly gripping his pen, he wrote.

_“Dear Angel, it seems like you and me and the wreckage of our world. That must be so confusing for you now. And I know I’m going to need you here with me. But I’m losing myself and I’m afraid I’m going to lose Ossa too. Its laws are keeping me alive, power’s making me crazy. I feel I need to safe you, but will you safe me? Please forgive me for whatever I may do, if I don’t remember you. Angel, I can feel myself slipping away. I can’t remember what they’ve made me say. But, I remember that I saw you frown, I swear, it isn’t me, it’s my crown. Please forgive me for whatever I may do, when I don’t remember you._

_Always yours, Viktor.”_

Standing and softly shaking the paper, then folding it into its envelope, he walked out. Out of his room, then the house, putting it into the mailbox. Now to wait.

…

Torn had died to the hands of humans. Viktors was now the first heir, doctors said that Claw was sick with something incurable in his age, Viktors would be a sixteen-year-old king of Ossa in days.

There stood Angel in front of him, to prove his was worthy to the throne, he was forced to kill the traitor. Edge, Sci, Tempus and Wyvern were held back from the fight feet away by spears held by two royal guardsmen.

On the other side of the brothers, stood Sabril. After Torn had been killed, Tattered had moved to The Debris in depression. Also on that side stood Spice and more guards and doctors he didn’t know.

From one side, closer to them than anyone, a monster held a gun up, about to shoot to start the duel. He heard Angel sigh, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets and closing his eyes, his face downward.

Viktors could tell he expected to die, he could tell he was praying for his life to enter Heaven.

Then the monster shot the gun toward the sky of the mountain. Angel looked up at him, face emotionless.

Viktors took a step forward, activating his magic, he turned Angel’s soul blue, lifting him into the air. Angel just looked at the ground again.

It was clear to Viktors that he wasn’t going to make a move to fight back.

He had expected to die when Tattered attacked him at the beginning of the year. Sci had lied to the entirety of Ossa when Thorn died about Angel and Arial’s deaths. Now, seeing Angel alive, and knowing Arial was alive, he knew it was for their safety. If they had been said alive, they would be executed, and made sure dead.

Viktors sighed, gently placing him back down. Angel glanced up at him, smiling. Viktors returned the smile, he came closer to him. Angel was now looking completely up at him, not just with his eyes. Viktors could see his red-pink eyes filled with thankfulness.

The crowd was completely silent, waiting for one to go for the others neck. But, instead, Angel spoke.

“You’ve grown.” Angel told him, “Also, happy early birthday. Becoming a king is quite the gift, huh?”

Viktors smiled wider, “Seeing my brother for in the first time in feels like forever is also an amazing gift. You’ve changed.”

Angel shook his head, “Not really. The only things that’ve changed about me is I have a girlfriend now, I’m not a virgin, I’ve gotten into hoodies, and I have a thing for soup.”

Viktors snorted in laughter, “ _Soup_? Really?” Angel nodded, laughing with him.

One monster from the crowd yelled out. “Hey! Viktors, sir, kill him!”

Viktors flicked his ear, “I’m not gonna kill him, he’s my brother.”

The monster who shot the gun looked at him, “Sir, you won’t become king if you don’t prove loyalty.”

Viktors looked at him, “My father will die and I’ll be king. Me killing my brother proves nothing.” Everyone was silent. “If the law of Ossa can’t support that, my first order as King is to change it.”

He saw Angel’s ears prick up as the crowd murmured out ‘how’s and ‘can he do that’s. Viktors sighed, looking into Angel’s eyes.

“Maybe you and the Consolas’ could come back?”

Angel snorted in laughter, “No, no, I’ve got Fever Ivy in Nacal to keep me happy.” Viktors frowned, “Besides, trying to rebuild a shattered life here and move from a good one?” Angel shook his head, still smiling.

Viktors blinked, “Yep, I get that. I just… I miss you.”

Angel scoffed, “After what you did? I don’t believe you. Our family expected to be a _complete_ repeat of Edge.”

Viktors blinked, stepping back, “They didn’t-”

“No, Viktors, you can’t explain. Sabril knew one day Thorn would die, and she knew Edge would mourn no matter what he had done. Me? I won’t kill you. When you do die, I will mourn. I will mourn because you are my brother, and because everyone will expect me to mourn.”

Viktors took another step away from him, his eyes wide.

Angel looked at the ground for a moment, then looked back up, smiling again.

“I don’t forgive you, sir.”

“Angel-”

“I never will, sir.”


End file.
